Provided herein are user interfaces that are integrally connected with submersible water quality instruments containing multiple sensors for measuring a plurality of water-related parameters. The user interface facilitates user control of both the instrument and status information of the instrument.
Conventional multi-parameter sondes provide little or no status information concerning their operating state without having to connect an external accessory such as a computer or dedicated reader. Current multi-parameter sondes simply utilize one or more small light emitting diodes (LED) that may be on, off, or blinking based on the status of the sonde. The LEDs are limited in the useful information that they can convey, requiring the connection of an external accessory to obtain more important information. There is, therefore, a need for an integrated user interface that provides a user with status and diagnostic information about the state of the sonde without requiring the connection of external accessories or compromising any watertight seals.